


The Stray

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Adventures with Cats [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi finds a cat that reminds him of his boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The AO3 user Mini_Turtle gave me the idea for this oneshot, while we had a little chat inside of the comments of another story of mine, and I thought I might as well write it today  
> So here is another short story for you all

Kazuichi disliked to go shopping. It was a boring chore, where he had to go into a building full of strangers only to spend his hard earned money on things. If only he could've bought something to maybe tinker with, but it was only normal food for him and his boyfriend Gundham, and some pet food for the animals that they owned. Still they needed to eat, so this was a chore that had to be done every week anew.

Normally the couple would go shopping together, however since the breeder was doing overtime at work right now, due to some animals that were born only a few days before and thus needed constant care, the mechanic had to go alone this time. Luckily they didn't need much today, so Kazuichi was able to spare himself the need to use the car and could simply carry everything the few streets between his house and the shop.

 

To make the trip a bit more interesting he pink haired male decided to listen to some music over his headphones. Humming silently to the music, he made his way back towards his house, when a strange sound caught his attention.

Confused Kazuichi looked around, but he saw nothing. It must have been his imagination, since he was alone on this street and whatever that was, wasn't part of the song he was hearing. Taking another step forward he heard the sound again, but could not make out what it was due to the music. However it was familiar.

Taking his headphones off, he looked around again. Now he heard the sound again and this time he was able locate the source of it.

A little bit to the side was a small black cat, which was looking at him and meowed.

“Oh, hi ya little bugger.” Kazuichi crouched down to the cat and stretched his hand out towards it, like Gundham had advised him to do when wanting to approach an animal. Slowly the cat walked towards Kazuichi and sniffed at his hand, before rubbing its head against it, while purring.

“What are ya doing out here?” Kazuichi petted the cat and noticed at this moment how incredibly thin the animal was.

“Wow, when did ya eat the last time?” he was shocked, “Wait I have something ya might like.” Kazuichi then added before retrieving a tin of cat food out of one of his shopping bags. Opening it, he placed it in front of the small cat, which carefully sniffed at the food before quickly eating it.

“Ya really must have been hungry, the way that ya are eating this.” he kept on petting the cat, while it ate the food.

While the cat was eating, the mechanic looked up and down its body, hoping to see a collar on it. There was none and judging by the way its fur was soiled and dishevelled it was stray. However now that Kazuichi got a good look at the cat he had to laugh. “Ya know, you really look a lot like my boyfriend.”

The cat was completely black, except of a few grey stripes on its head and its eyes were in a very similar grey colour like the ones of Gundham. “Ya only need to wear a purple scarf and have a fake scar over your eye. I bet Gundham would be ecstatic if he saw ya.”

The cat finished the food and looked up towards the mechanic, while licking its gums.

“I hope ya liked it.” Kazuichi grinned and petted the cat a last time before standing up again and resuming his walk back home.

 

At least he tried to, however he nearly fell onto the pavement when the stray cat decided to rub its body against Kazuichi's legs as some kind of thanks. At least he hoped it was out of thanks and not to trip the mechanic for some strange reason.

“It's fine, no need to thank me.” Kazuichi said towards the cat and carefully kept on walking, this time without stumbling over the animal. However the cat now decided to follow the mechanic and kept on meowing at him. Stopping and turning around, Kazuichi looked back at the cat. “I can't give ya any more or my boyfriend's cats wont have anything. Now please stop following me home.”

The cat, not understanding a word that the mechanic was saying, simply kept on rubbing itself against Kazuichi's legs. To make matters worse for him, raindrops were beginning to fall down from the sky and ended in a downpour within minutes. The cat instantly tried to hide itself from the rain and climbed underneath one of the shopping bags that Kazuichi was holding.

“Oh god dammit.” Kazuichi groaned and took his jacked off, before picking the cat up and wrapping the animal inside of it. Taking his shopping in one hand, he quickly went home. “Ya better really be a stray, before I end of stealing some cat of an idiot who is to incompetent to feed its pet.”

To Kazuichi's surprise the cat did not struggle against being carried off by him. When the mechanic arrived at his and Gundham's house he was completely drenched to the bone.

 

Going into the house, Kazuichi kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen. Carefully he placed the cat onto the table and took his jacket off its body. Unlike the mechanic himself, the cat was nearly fully dry.

“Good for ya.”

The cat looked around of the kitchen, while Kazuichi inspected the animal for any sign that it had an owner. There was no collar and no tattoo. The only thing still left was a microchip, but there was no way of checking by himself.

“Ya wait here.” Kazuichi commanded and quickly went into his bedroom to change into some dry clothes. When he came back into the kitchen, the cat was sitting on the sideboard while many of the other pets that lived in the house were trying to greet the cat. It seemed safe enough, so Kazuichi began to unpack the shopping and put it away, until the animals suddenly started fighting.

Hissing and barking sounded out, making Kazuichi jump. “Hey, stop it this instant!” he pushed the dogs away from the cat and shooed them and the rest out of the kitchen.

He then turned towards the cat. “So, what to do with ya?” Kazuichi wondered and petted the cat again, “I bet that Gundham would love to adopt ya, provided that ya don't already have an owner.”

Kazuichi's eyes went towards the clock hanging on the wall. It was only midday, meaning there were still hours left until Gundham would return home and Kazuichi wasn't able to call him right now.

What would the former Ultimate Breeder do right now?

Kazuichi kept on petting the cat while thinking about his possibilities. He needed to find out if the cat was actually a stray or if it had an owner, meaning he had to know if the animal had a microchip or not, a thing only a vet could find out on a whim. It would also be good to know if the cat was actually feeling fine or not, since it seemed to be kinda young and was way to thin for its size.

Considering everything, there was only one possibility. They had to visit the vet.

 

It was surprisingly easy to get the cat inside of the transport box, at least until the cage was closed and the cat noticed that it was trapped now, making it meow loudly. It seemed like the animal never saw a transport box before, unlike their other cats, that ran as soon as they saw it. Even Gundham, the guy known for his abilities with animals, was always struggling when they had to get their cats into the boxes.

Getting into his car, Kazuichi made sure that the transport box was secured on the passenger seat, before making his way towards the vet. About halfway the cat stopped with its meowing and gave up with trying to convince Kazuichi to open the box again.

Arriving at the vet, Kazuichi was instantly greeted by the worker at the registration, as he and Gundham were there quite often.

“Hello Mister Souda. Today without your other half?” the staff member smiled.

“Yeah, he's still at work.” Kazuichi replied. If only he could remember the name of the man at the registration.

“So, who of your lovely pets needs attention today?” the man then asked, while opening the customer file of Gundham, filled with all the information about the many pets that they had.

“Actually none of our pets.” Kazuichi placed the transport box on the counter, “It's this one. He followed me home and seems a bit skinny. He also has no collar or anything, so I thought that maybe ya could check on him and maybe find out if he has a home?”

“Oh.” the male was surprised at this, “Yes of course. Please take a seat at the waiting area.”

Taking the box, the mechanic went towards the seats and sat down, the box now on his lab.

 

It didn't take long before he was called up by one of the vets. Going into the examination room the vet smiled at him.

“Mister Tanaka, it's nice to see you again.”

This made Kazuichi blush. The vet always called him by Gundham's surname, no matter how often they told her that they weren't married. After a while he just gave up.

“So I understand that you found this one?” the vet then asked and opened the box, taking the cat out. At least that was her intention, however the cat wasn't really happy with that and tried to run away. The cat jumped onto Kazuichi's shoulders and gave the vet a dark look.

“It seems like this one is a little bit shy.” the vet chuckled. However Kazuichi was surprised at this statement. When he found the cat it didn't seem to be shy in the slightest. Maybe it was just scared now?

Kazuichi carefully took the cat off his shoulders and placed it onto the table, where it was examined by the vet. Much to the cat's dismay.

After checking all of his vitals, stating that he was in fact completely healthy except of his underweight, the vet then took out a scanner and searched for a microchip.

“It seems like he isn't chipped.” she declared.

“Does this mean that he doesn't have an owner?” Kazuichi then asked. He did suspect it, so it wasn't really a surprise for him.

“I think this is the case.” the vet said, “My assistants already called the local animal shelter and rescue, and no one called them to report that they were missing a cat. And going by the way the cat looks, I think it was most likely born on the streets. But I could be wrong of course.”

Kazuichi looked the cat straight into its grey eyes. It was still funny how similar the animal looked to Gundham.

“So, what now?” Kazuichi asked the vet and the cat at the same time.

 

***

 

The strong beasts that Gundham had bred were all feeling well and were happily eating the food that the Overlord prepared for them. It had been a lot of work to make these tropical birds hatch, but it was all worth it. This breed was threatened with going extinct, so the former Ultimate Breeder and his many servants made it to their duty to work against this dreadful fate.

As soon as these creatures were aged enough to fight for themselves, they will be released into their natural habitat. Though as long as they were still in their youngest form, the breeder and his team had to take constant care of the chicks, leading to a lot of overtime over the prior days.

While feeding the hellish beasts, the Overlord's stomach began to rumble with hunger, making him look at the time. It was already late evening, verging at the beginning of night-time. His paramour was most likely already preparing their meal for when Gundham returned from his daily duties towards his subjects.

“I should really make my way back towards my own realm.” Gundham mumbled to himself and walked up towards one of this assistants, giving him the order to take over for the night.

Putting on his coat, the breeder left his place of labour and made his way back towards the realm that he shared with his lover.

 

About fifteen minutes later, he arrived at the realm that he called his home. Taking his keys out of his pocket, the Overlord of Ice opened the front door and entered.

“I am home, my dark consort.”

Just as Gundham had assumed, the Tamer of Automations called out from the kitchen.

“Welcome back.” Kazuichi called, “Can ya come into here for a sec? Dinner is nearly finished by the way.”

At the wish of his consort, the breeder made his way into their kitchen after discarding his coat and shoes. Unlike all the other days, Gundham was not greeted with a kiss from Kazuichi. Instead he was greeted by his consort, who was simply looking up towards him and had a black cat sitting on his shoulders.

Gundham had no idea where this creature came from and he was not aware that any of their cats were pregnant to produce this animal.

“My paramour, how come that you have an unknown cat on your body?” Gundham asked. It was the easiest to simply asked the question that was now on his mind.

“Well, I found him and he somehow followed me home.” Kazuichi then admitted while touching his face, a thing he often did when he was feeling awkward. He then took the cat off his own shoulders and held it out towards the bigger male. “But look. He looks just as nerdy as ya, I even bought it a purple collar like your scarf, and since he doesn't have a home, I thought that maybe you would like to take care of this little bugger.”

The eyes of the breeder widened at this. “Are your sure that this beast does not have a home?”

“That is what the vet said.” Kazuichi nodded. “But if ya don't want this cat, its okay. We can bring him back if ya want.”

“This is not what I meant with my question, so do not worry.” Gundham stopped the nervous rambling of his lover. “However to make sure that I understand you correctly, you wish to gift this warrior to me instead of claiming it as your own, as you are the one that found it?”

“Well, ya are better with animals than I am and I know how much ya love them, so yes I want to give him to you.” Kazuichi looked away, “And anyway. In the end all the animals are ours, so yeah...”

“This is a marvellous offering!” Gundham was absolutely overjoyed at this. Carefully he took the cat into his arms, noticing how light it was. It would take a well planned diet to get this warrior back into top shape. “I must thank you my beloved consort, it fills my heart with delight that you have thought about me and decided to gift this strong warrior to me.” He could not even stop himself from kissing his lover deeply out of happiness.

“Ya know, if ya kiss me like this every time I give ya a pet, I will start collecting every animal that I find.” Kazuichi grinned after they broke the kiss.

“While this is a thought that I would find pleasing, I do not need you to offer me hellish beasts to make me share a kiss with you, my paramour.” Gundham gave a slight smile.

“If ya say so.” Kazuichi gave the black haired male another kiss, “Now play with that bugger and nurse it back to full health, while I finish the food.” he then went back towards the stove.

Gundham looked at the cat, that was regarding him with its grey eyes. Now that he looked at the cat nested in his arms, he could see the resemblance that Kazuichi mentioned, which was amusing in a way.

“Come you creature of darkness, let me prepare you something to consume so that you will regain your full strength.” Gundham stated before placing the cat onto the table and went after his duties.

 

***

 

The cat was able to easily get used to its new home inside of the realm that Gundham and Kazuichi shared. The other hellish beasts happily recognised the animal as part of their pack and they all lived peacefully together. Over the prior weeks the cat began taking on a normal weight, thanks to the breeder's constant care, and as no other mortal called to claim the animal as their own, he became officially a part of the household.

There was only one small problem that arose.

“Gundham, your cat wont stop following me everywhere!” Kazuichi came into the living room, dripping wet and only dressed in a towel, the cat following him. “I nearly fell over him when I came out of the shower!”

This was not the first instance where the Tamer of Automations lost his balance, as the hellish beast seemed to have found a liking for the mortal and tended to follow him wherever he went. Though he also had the tendency to rub against Kazuichi's legs, making him stumble over the cat nearly every time.

“One day he is going to kill me.”

Gundham's eyes slowly turned away from the unclad form of his lover and went towards the cat that was trying to get Kazuichi's attention. “I will see what I can do to make him cease with this behaviour. However I do not believe that I will be able to accomplish it, as he seems to wish to remain by your side, my consort.”

“God.” Kazuichi groaned, “That cat really is like ya, Gundham.” he then went towards their shared bedroom, to presumably put on clothes, with the cat following him on every step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham rescues a feline that resembles his dark consort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all a big thanks to [MediaMaxine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine) who suggested the name for Gundham's cat (btw. they're a great author, I can recommend checking out their stories)
> 
> So I had been thinking that having Nyandham without Catzuichi (I'm only half sorry for the extremely bad puns) was cruel to the poor cat, so I thought that I could continue this story
> 
> As you might have noticed the rating went up a bit, since there are slight mentions of past animal and child abuse, and because there is sex being hinted at. But it's nothing really graphic

The Overlord of Ice was at his place of labour to take care of his newest subjects, a pack of fearless wolfs which were being trained to be reintroduced into their natural habitat. The beasts were running around Gundham's body in an act of training, trying to defeat him in battle. One of the hellish warriors jumped onto the breeder, placing his paws onto the mortal's shoulders and then licking him in his face, while the rest of the pack tried to do the same. With their united forces the hellish beasts were able to subdue the Overlord and make him fall to the ground in laughter.

“Cease with this behaviour, this instant.” Gundham laughed as all of the wolfs were climbing over him, their tails wagging with joy, and continued to lick his face, “You are supposed to fight me, not give me kisses in my face. You are worse than my paramour, when he wants my attention.” This did not stop the pack of wolfs who wanted to share their happiness with the breeder and Gundham was quite content with it. Though the wolfs still had to learn how to fight for their own.

Bringing his body into a sitting position he began to pet the pack of wolfs, who were cuddling against his body and jumping around him in a way of play fighting. The beta of the pack, as Gundham was currently the alpha, even exposed his stomach as a symbol of his trust. To honour this act, the breeder then petted the exposed body part of the full-grown wolf.

 

This went on for a while, their actual training that Gundham had planned for the day forgotten, until one of the breeder's apprentices appeared on the grounds that Gundham and the wolfs were occupying.

“Mister Tanaka, we need you inside.” the young man seemed highly concerned about something, “We just received a mistreated animal and it wont calm down.”

As soon as the Ultimate Breeder heard these words, he instantly stood up again and gave his pack of wolfs the command to wait for him, while he followed his apprentice inside of the facility. It often happened that the local animal rescue sent some bad cases to Gundham's place of labour, in the hope that he was able to help the hellish beasts that were other ways lost causes due to their behaviour. As the Overlord also employed a team of Healers of Beasts, he was able to often save hellish beasts from a dreadful fate.

 

In the moment that Gundham opened the door to the now occupied examination room, he saw that pure pandemonium had erupted inside of it. His employees were running around the room like they had lost their mind and were franticly trying to find something. Many of the tools used for examination were thrown and scattered on the floor.

“What ever has happened here?” the Overlord was shocked at this display. In all the years were he was guiding this facility nothing like this has ever happened.

Suddenly the breeder was able to see a rapid movement right next to him, however was even this beasts agility nothing against the powers of the Ruler of this World. In a swift movement the breeder was able to pick up whatever was trying to escape through the still open door. Sharp fangs sank into Gundham's skin, draining blood and what seemed to be claws tried to rip his flesh in an attempt to free itself.

In this moment Gundham's eyes widened. The beast that cased all this chaos was a small cat. What made the whole ordeal even more shocking was the state in which the feline was in. It's fur, at least what was left of it, was dyed in a neon pink colour, resulting in a bad rash on the animal's body.

No wonder that the feline was reacting in such a strong manner and tried to end the life of Gundham's arm.

“Call the Healers of Beasts and send them into the next room for examination. Then clean up this mess, while I try to calm this creature down.” Gundham commanded to his apprentices, who quickly obliged. He then added, “One of you will also explain to me what exactly has happened with this hellish beast to obtain such a colour.”

 

Without missing a moment, the breeder made his way into the examination room one room further in, while one of his apprentices followed and began to explain. “As far as we understood the cat was dyed by his owner, using industrial paint. The animal rescue told us that the cat had been extremely scared of them and didn't let anyone near her, so they sent her to us. When we then opened the transport box the cat quickly escaped and tried quite desperately to find an exit, resulting in all the equipment to be thrown to the floor.”

So this is what happened to this unfortunate beast. Carefully the breeder sat the feline in a bath, however she instantly tried to flee. When she was kept still by the breeder, the cat again began to claw and bite him in an attempt to free herself from his hold.

“You will have to stay still now or I will not be able to help you against the pain that you are feeling in this moment.” Gundham tried to calm the animal down.

The Healers of Beasts came into the examination room and were carrying bottles with them to get rid of the paint and then treat the rash. Though as soon as they came near the bath, the cat got even more scared and, to the breeder's surprise, tried to hide in Gundham's arms.

She was the epitome of a scaredy-cat.

 

Gundham turned his eyes towards the Healers of Beasts, “Do not come any closer and only give me the needed materials for taking care of this unfortunate beast.” Just as commanded the healers carefully placed all of the bottles near the bath and then retreated to the back of the room again.

As gently as possible the Overlord began to wash the paint off, however it would take some time as it truly outed itself to be industrial paint. What despicable fiend would do such a cruel thing to a creature that could not defend itself? If Gundham ever finds this demon, he will end this mortal's life personally and this without any remorse.

The cat was even more unhappy at receiving a bath, so she tried to get rid of the hand that kept her in place, biting and scratching the skin, all while hissing at the human. The wounds on Gundham's arms stung, however did he not care as his mission was more important than his own well-being.

Ever so slowly the paint started to dissolve, revealing black fur underneath. Now that Gundham was able to have a good look at the feline, he was even more shocked.

She looked like a cat version of his fiancé, Kazuichi Souda. Angry brown eyes and black fur, hidden under a dye of a bright pink colour. Even the skittish personality was befitting, reminding Gundham of the mechanic that shared his path in life.

Now the breeder was feeling an even more immense resentment for the demon that mistreated this animal, as he immediately had to think about the one that sired his dark consort and had been abusing the male for many years of his youngest life.

Trying to kept himself calm, the Overlord of Ice concentrated on cleaning the frightened animal. More and more of the paint came off, however some remained as the rash on the animals skin was making it harder to remove the paint without harming the feline. Luckily it was only small traces that could easily be dealt with later on.

 

Now that the first problem was dealt with, the next part of the endeavour could begin. Taking care of the rash on the unfortunate beast.

The cat, which was still trying to flee from Gundham and hid in his coat at the same time, was still busy hissing out of fright. When the lotion against the reaction of its skin touched the animal and began to ease the symptoms, the hellish beast was finally beginning to calm down. Though the feline was still sensitive to touch.

Rinsing the last of the lotion out again after letting it absorb into the skin, Gundham took the beast out of the bathtub and gently dried it off again. It could have been due to the still lingering dampness of its fur, however the feline seemed to posses a very wild coat. The cat was still hiding inside of the breeder's coat, yet it did not stop him from giving Gundham a look filled with fury and hiss at him.

“Mister Tanaka, do you want us to prepare a bed for this one?” one of the Healers of Beasts asked.

Gundham's eyes were fixed with the brown ones of the scared feline, that had a strong resemblance to the One That Held His Heart. What would the best solution be for this predicament?

 

***

 

This was strange. It didn't happen often that Kazuichi returned home before Gundham did. When the mechanic had entered their house it was empty, except of their pets of course.

“Did something happen at his work?” the mechanic wondered when he took his shoes and jacket off, before putting them away. Just to make sure that he didn't miss a text message or call while being at his workshop, he took out his phone and checked. Sure enough, he had no missed calls or messages. “Well, he did mention that he wanted to train the wolfs today, so maybe it just took longer.” Kazuichi then shrugged and went into the living room.

Just as everyday he was instantly greeted by one of their cats, Mystic Claw Chub-E as Gundham had named him, who immediately rubbed his whole body against Kazuichi's legs to show his affection for the human. Picking the bugger up, Kazuichi petted the annoying feline. Ever since he found this one a couple of months before and gifted him to his soon-to-be husband, the mechanic could hardly walk more than two steps without having the animal next to him.

Kazuichi looked at the nearest clock. It was still time left until they normally ate, thus it would be pointless to start cooking their dinner. So he decided to watch some TV for a while to kill some time.

Taking a seat, he let Chub-E lay down on his lab while the mechanic was skipping through some random programs until he found something that was interesting enough to watch.

 

Not much time passed until Kazuichi could hear the front door open and, just as he expected, Gundham walked into the living room.

“I have returned, my paramour.” Gundham greeted his lover and took a seat next to him.

“Welcome back.” the two shared a quick kiss. At least until Kazuichi noticed something moving underneath Gundham's coat. “Ehm... Say Gundham, what do ya have there?” he pointed at the moving bulge in the other's coat.

“Well my dark consort...” the overconfident breeder started getting fidgety, “Do you sill remember the day that I received Mystic Claw Chub-E as an offering from you?”

“Yeah? What about it?” How could Kazuichi forget something like that? Ever since he found the cat, he didn't have a single moment alone any more inside of the house. He couldn't even use the bathroom or, what was way more annoying, have some _private time_ with Gundham without Chub-E walking in.

To answer the question from Kazuichi, Gundham opened his coat and revealed a small cat, which was looking alarmed.

Kazuichi was a bit dumbfounded, however he wasn't really surprised at this sight. “Where did ya get that cat?”

“She was rescued from a demon and given into my care by the Saviours of Beasts.” Gundham began explaining and now that Kazuichi really regarded the animal it seemed a little bit run-down, his fur having a strangely pinkish hue.

“So ya decided to take it home?” It wasn't the first time were Gundham took an animal home to care for it. Kazuichi didn't mind this habit, however he was more than glad that the breeder had stopped taking huge and deadly animals home and only did it with smaller ones that couldn't scare the mechanic half to death. The incident with the snake still gave Kazuichi nightmares.

“Not quite.” Gundham then said, making Kazuichi raise an eyebrow. “The reason I decided to take this hellish beast with me to our shared realm is not to simply heal it.”

Gundham carefully picked the cat up and placed it into Kazuichi's arms. “This warrior was reminding me of none other than you my beloved consort, so I was thinking about the day were you had decided to gift Mystic Claw Chub-E to me, as he reminded you of me. With this thought in mind I had decided to offer this warrior to you, so that you will never be alone any more.” When finishing his explanation the breeder was red up to his ears and hid behind his scarf, his face turned away from Kazuichi.

 

At this statement the eyes of the mechanic widened. This cat was his now? While he and Gundham were both the owners of all of the pets they had, officially they were still all Gundham's. This was the first time in his whole life that he had a pet that was his, since he never had the chance before to own a pet.

His vision was starting to get a bit blurry, so he sat the cat down next to Chub-E and wiped the tears out of his eyes. “Thank ya, you huge dork.” Kazuichi grinned and pulled his fiancé into a kiss.

 

While the two lovers were busy kissing each other, Chub-E decided to look at the new resident of the house. His head leaned towards the female to sniff at her, making her move away slightly. At least that seemed to be her plan until her body bumped into Kazuichi's stomach. Chub-E on the other hand seemed to have found a liking for the smaller animal and began licking her fur to clean it.

However the female was not really happy with the ministration and attacked the male, all the while trying to hide behind Gundham.

“Hey, behave ya two!” Kazuichi warned the two cats, who were now hissing at each other. To make the two fighting felines stop, the two males picked the hissing cats up and put more distance between them.

“It seems as the hellish beasts rash still burns her body at contact.” Gundham mumbled to himself and petted the scared feline that was hiding in his arms.

“Rash?” Kazuichi asked confused, since he heard about this for the first time.

“Ah, I did forget to mention this to you my paramour.” Gundham regarded the cat and began explaining what exactly happened to the animal. “As you see this beast will need a while for the reaction of her skin to fully clear and she will also need a little bit of training, as her past makes her feel easily frightened and thus makes her lash out to defend her mortal form.”

“Wait what?”

Gundham held his arm out, which was covered in fresh wounds and the bandages he always wore were ripped up, making Kazuichi look shocked. “As you can see, she was not very pleased while I have given her a bath to remove the paint that covered her body. However as soon as she noticed that I meant her no harm, she immediately calmed down and gifted me with her trust.”

“Firstly, that's you. There is next to no animal that doesn't like ya.” Kazuichi was looking at the arm, “Secondly, ya are coming into the bathroom this instant before your arm gets infected of something like that.” he then continued, while putting the two cats onto the floor, and took Gundham by the hand to pull him towards the bathroom and treat his injured arm.

“Ya better train the cat. I don't want to end up like ya'r arm, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi mumbled while applying disinfectant onto the wounds, making Gundham wince slightly, before helping him to apply a new bandage. “I like the cat, so I want to keep her without getting killed by her.”

 

When the couple returned from the bathroom and Gundham's arm was treated, they saw how the cat had taken a place on the sofa and was now lying down. Chub-E was regarding her from his place on the floor and for the first time since he came to live in the house that the couple shared, he didn't run up towards Kazuichi. Without warning he then jumped onto the sofa and took a seat next to the female and began cleaning her fur again. This time however she didn't hiss at the bigger cat. Instead she began purring and snuggled against the tomcat.

“What the? When did that happen? We were gone for like five minutes or so.” Kazuichi was baffled at the sudden change in attitude of the feline. “I can't say it enough, Chub-E is really just like ya Gundham. There's no animal that doesn't like him it seems.”

“He is in fact a strong being, so this power he possesses is not surprising. Especially since he had the opportunity to learn from none other than the Ruler of this World itself.” Gundham grinned confident at this, making Kazuichi roll his eyes at the overconfidence of his fiancé.

“Why am I marrying ya again?”

Suddenly Gundham's arm found its way around Kazuichi's waist and pulled him more against the bigger male. “I could demonstrate you why that is, if you wish for it my paramour.”

“Pervert.” Kazuichi grinned at this and pulled Gundham towards their bedroom.

 

***

 

When Kazuichi woke up the next morning, he wasn't able to actually sit himself up. One of the reasons was that Gundham, who was still sleeping peacefully, had his arms wrapped around the other's body and kept him immobile as long as Kazuichi didn't want to wake him up by accident. The other reason however was that their two cats decided to cuddle up right on top of the still embraced lovers and were also snoozing without a care in the world. It was hard to believe that the two only just fought each other yesterday.

“Great now I have more of those buggers that won't leave me alone.” Kazuichi thought while he cuddled back into Gundham's chest, letting his eyes fall closed for a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I give you all the opportunity to name Kazuichi's cat if you want to (you don't have to of course), so I didn't give her a name yet


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a big thanks to [MediaMaxine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine) who suggested the name for Kazuichi's cat
> 
> Please enjoy the last part of this story ~~at least if I don't spontaneously get anymore ideas for this ~~~~~~

Kazuichi and Gundham returned home from running some errands that they had to do today. It had took literal hours of running from one place to another only to deal with a few things, resulting in both of them being utterly exhausted. However was it only Kazuichi that had shown his exhaustion, while Gundham tried to play it off like it didn't affect him. Yet was the mechanic easily able to tell after spending years with the self-proclaimed ruler of the world.

“Let's just sit down for a while and not do anything.” Kazuichi kicked his shoes off and walked into the living room. “I don't think that I can see flowers any more for the rest of my-” he stopped talking in the middle of the sentence, his face turning a bright red.

“Chub-E, get off Kit!” he shrieked, as the tomcat was busy mating the female feline of Kazuichi. However Chub-E didn't care about the human's complains and simply continued.

“It seems as we did not notice that this creature's heat cycle had begun.” Gundham stood next to his partner and had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Yeah, seems like it. Now do something against it!” Kazuichi pointed towards the two cats and was looking at the bigger male.

Though Gundham only seemed offended by this request. “I will not interfere with two beings when they are mating each other.”

“Why not?” the mechanic was starting to get awkward standing next to the two mating animals, “They always interrupt us when we try to have sex.”

“This is something different, as we do not try to produce offspring when we are having a union. On top of this, I am a breeder and thus it would be against my work to stop them now.” Gundham retorted at this, making Kazuichi annoyed. What the couple didn't notice when they were discussing if they should stop the two cats or not, that the animals had already finished mating and were now busy cuddling with each other.

 

When the lovers then finally noticed this, Kazuichi was rubbing his temples in an attempt to lessen the upcoming headache. “Please don't tell me, that we are going to have kittens in the middle of planning our wedding.”

“I can not determine if this possibility is correct or not. At least not at this given moment, as it will take about three weeks until one is able to verify if a queen has conceived or not.” Gundham explained, which made the mechanic even more mentally exhausted than before.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Kazuichi picked his cat up and held her in front of his face, looking into her brown eyes. “Ya better not be pregnant young lady. We got more than enough animals living here as it is.” Kit however only stretched her paw out to touch Kazuichi's face, since she didn't understand a word he was saying. “Being cute will not help ya.”

Gundham took a seat next to his lover, who immediately let his head fall down on the breeder's legs and used his lab as a pillow, while setting his cat onto his chest. Chub-E then jumped up onto the lying mechanic and occupied himself with cleaning the naturally tousled fur of Kit.

“Are you really opposed to the idea of your hellish beast carrying the cubs of the cat that I own, my consort?” Gundham asked and was regarding the male lying on his lab, while gently petting his hair.

“Of course not. Baby animals are cute.” Kazuichi let his eyes fall closed. “Still it would be stressful as hell right now.”

“This would be true, I have to admit. But do not worry, as taking care of the youngest forms of hellish beasts is my true power.” the breeder continued with his ministrations, “Also there is still the possibility that Kit did not conceive while the two warriors were mating. We will just have to wait and keep them separated from each other over the remaining heat of this hellish beast.”

“True.”

 

***

 

“And?” Kazuichi asked, while he was watching how Gundham was examining Kit. Three weeks had passed since the couple found her and Chub-E mating in their living room and now they were in Gundham's breeding facility to find out if Kit was pregnant or not.

Gundham was using an ultrasound machine to see if the cat was carrying kittens. Turning his hand that was holding the machine slightly to the side, the couple were able to see a set of silhouettes appear on the screen.

“This queen is indeed with cubs.”

Of course she was. Kazuichi was always this unlucky.

He was actually quiet ecstatic at the thought of having a litter of kittens running around in their house, however he did dread the stress that this was going to bring now.

“How long will we have to wait until they get born?” the mechanic then asked and petted his cat, who in return purred happily. It was like she was proud over herself, especially since she didn't have to pay for anything, unlike her owners.

“This kind of hellish beast tends to carry their young for about nine to ten weeks.” Gundham explained then, “This means if we subtract the prior three weeks, it will leave us with at least six more to come.”

Six more weeks until the kittens will be birthed. That was a surprisingly short time, considering that humans were pregnant for about nine whole months.

“Is there anything that we have to do now?” While this wasn't the first time that they would have baby animals in their house, far from it, it would be the first time that it would really concern Kazuichi, as Kit was his pet.

“Since we already are in the possession of all the needed materials for rearing cubs from the moment that they received the gift of life, we only have to gather the appropriate food in the latest weeks of her pregnancy and apart from that, wait and sometimes check up on the health of the cubs. It is fortunate that members of the feline breed tend to be good mothers to their young.”

This didn't sound too hard to do. At least Kazuichi hoped it. Even if he learned quite a lot about taking care of animals thanks to Gundham, he was still pretty bad at it and only managed to do the most basic things.

“Shall we return to our shared realm then, my paramour?” Gundham then asked, while he was putting the ultrasound machine away. When Kazuichi nodded, they put Kit back into their transport box, with a little bit of difficulty, and made their way back to their home.

 

After arriving at their house and entering it, the couple were downright ambushed by Chub-E, who tried to get to his mate and free her from the transport box in which she was imprisoned, at least according to the tomcat.

“God, calm down ya idiotic feline.” Kazuichi sighed, “We didn't do anything to her.”

Gundham, who was carrying the transport box, placed it onto the floor and opened it, letting Kit out. “Do not worry any more my strong warrior, as your mate is safe from harm.” As soon as Kit had set foot out of the box, Chub-E was all over her and inspected her carefully to make sure that she was indeed feeling fine.

“I will stand with what I said, Chub-E is you in cat form, Hamster-chan.” Kazuichi laughed, as Gundham also tended to be a bit over-cautious if it was about the well-being of the ones he held dear.

“And I will remain with my opinion that Kit is a impeccable portrait of you my paramour.” the breeder stood up again, “Particularly her very timorous nature, a trait that the two of you share.”

“Do ya wanna sleep on the sofa tonight, or what are ya trying to say with that?” the smaller male growled and crossed his arms like a sulky child would do.

“This is not what I was trying to say, my beloved consort.” Gundham gently pulled the sulking male against his body and kissed his fingers, right on the ring that he had given Kazuichi that one holy night, “What I was trying to declare is that those two creatures are not unlike us, as they do not want to be separated from each other, just as I do not wish to be ever separated from you Kazuichi.”

This made Kazuichi's face turn into a deep crimson colour and he pulled his beanie over his eyes to hide his reaction from the other. “When the hell did ya start giving sweet talk? When we started dating ya could hardly hold my hand without blushing like mad!”

“Well, we have been sharing our path for nearly six years now, my paramour.” Gundham lifted the mechanic's head slightly and gave him a short kiss on his lips, “I would believe that this is enough time to get used to showing my feelings for you. Yet I still have to admit to my preference to do it, when we are in fact unaccompanied by other mortals.”

“Ya are aware that this is exactly what we have to do on our wedding, right?” Kazuichi looked up towards his fiancé, who in returned began looking awkward at this particular prospect.

“If this act is in favour of sealing our holy bound, then I do not mind.” Gundham mumbled, making the mechanic give a short laugh. Where did the only moments prior smooth talking breeder go?

 

A loud meowing interrupted the embraced lovers. When looking down they saw that Chub-E and Kit were looking at them and tried to gain their attention.

“I think they're hungry.” the mechanic commented, while both of their cats kept on meowing, like they have never been fed and were now starving to death. “I wonder from who those two have the over dramatic behaviour.”

At this the couple then made their way into their kitchen to prepare the food for all of their pets and then for themselves.

 

***

 

Even the great Overlord of Ice had to admit to the fact that the last couple of weeks were highly taxing. He and his consort had to work constantly now. It was a daily routine from going to their respective places of labour to fulfil their duties and earn money, following their responsibilities in their own realm and towards their many hellish beasts that they owned, and then plan and prepare everything for the lovers holy ceremony in the following months. Gundham had yet to determine if the help from the She-Cat in this particular matter was a blessing or a curse, as the princess had a sheer endless list of things that have to supposedly be prepared in advance. That there was still a whole half of a year left seemed not to matter.

The one thing that made the matters even more mentally tiring, was the fact that the training for the planned release of the wolf pack took longer as initially assumed, resulting in a lot of overtime for the breeder. Kazuichi was in a similar predicament, as a client of his had requested a machine of enormous proportions and wished for the mechanic to invent and construct it. While said male was highly excited about the chance to work on this project, it took up a lot of his time.

On top of all of this the couple also had to keep an eye on their pregnant feline and regularly check on her and her cubs well-being.

 

Many days the two lovers would only let themselves fall onto their bed at the end of a day filled with work and not do anything any more. Just like it was the case on this late evening.

Gundham had been lying in his bed and was reading a book of his, while many of his hellish beasts were already sleeping inside of their bedroom. Two of them being their cats, Kit and Mystic Claw Chub-E, who were sleeping on the bedside that was normally occupied by Kazuichi. The queen was already highly pregnant, her round stomach being proof of this fact. It would not take much time any more until she would give birth to her and Mystic Claw Chub-E's young. The tomcat was hardly leaving her side ever since she started showing and was doing his best to protect his mate and their unborn cubs. Though this ended in a few cases of fights between him and the other hellish beasts that occupied this realm, as their instincts made them interested in the pregnant feline, much to the dismay of Mystic Claw Chub-E.

 

The door of the bedroom opened and Kazuichi walked in, only clad in a shirt and a pair of underwear. His hair was lying flat on his head and remaining water was dripping from them, as he had only left the shower. When the mechanic had returned a bit earlier that evening he was fully covered in oil and grease. As the male had explained there had been a problem with his project, which resulted in him being soiled from head to toe.

“That stuff was a pain to get off. I just want to sleep now.” Kazuichi gave a loud yawn as he approached the bed, though he then stopped when he saw the two felines lying on his side of the bed. “Hey, move ya two. I wanna sleep.” This sadly did not do the trick, as Chub-E only rose his head and stared at the mortal, while his mate was still sleeping and neither of them moved from their spot.

“I do not believe that they wish to leave this place for sleeping, my paramour.” Gundham was regarding the cats and placed his book to the side. It would be cruel to move them now, especially as Kit did need the rest.

“Well, that's nice and all, but I still wanna finally sleep after this stupid day.” the mechanic's eyes were also fixed onto the two hellish beasts, before scanning the bed. Giving a sight, he then continued, “Ya know what, let them sleep there.” and simply decided to lay down right on top his fiancé's body.

Gundham was a little bit surprised at this. “My paramour, what are you trying to accomplish with this?”

“I'm trying to sleep, so please be quiet.” was the answer given as the Tamer of Automations closed his eyes in exhaustion. It did not take long until the Sharp Toothed One fell asleep, which only showed further how tired he had been, as lying on top of another mortal could not be the most comfortable place to sleep on. It was also not the most comfortable situation for the Overlord himself; yet as soon as he dimmed the light next to his bed, his eyes fell closed and sleep befell him.

 

Never before was Gundham this irritated when his alarm clock rang to wake him from his slumber for his daily duties. The Tamer of Automations, who was still lying on top of his lover's body, muttered something incomprehensible at this and tried to hide his face in the other's chest. The only words that the Breeder of Hellish Beasts was able to make out were “Wanna sleep more.”

“Kazuichi, you have to get off my body now. I have to get up.” Gundham mumbled tiredly.

“Then ya have to let go of me...” the smaller male was still mumbling into the other's chest.

This statement confused Gundham. “As much as I find pleasure in holding you in my sleep, I am not doing it in this moment.” Kazuichi raised his head at this and turned it as much as he was able, to look at his own back.

“Are ya kidding me?”

To see what his paramour was talking about, Gundham raised his body up as much as he could, while still having the other male lying on top of him and, to his surprise, found Chub-E and Kit who were sleeping on the lower back of Kazuichi. It seemed as the two felines decided to sleep on top of their owners, who were actually sleeping in this quite uncomfortable position to let them have room on the bed.

“Come, get off ya two.” Kazuichi shooed the two hellish beasts off his body and then let himself fall to the side to give Gundham the opportunity to get up.

After sharing a very short and slightly lazy kiss, due to their tiredness, the breeder then got up from the bed and prepared himself for the day.

 

The shower that the Breeder of Hellish Beasts took helped a lot against his lingering tiredness and the stiffness inside of his body, after not being able to move freely over the last night. Thought it had took slightly longer for him to prepare than usual, resulting in him hardly arriving at his place of labour on time.

As soon as Gundham had arrived, he immediately began his work, starting with the pack of wolfs, who were already awaiting him. He had hardly begun his training with them, as his mobile phone rang. This did not happen often, as the breeder did not like receiving calls while he was going after his duties.

When he regarded the screen he saw the face of his consort, so he picked up. “Yes, my paramour?”

“Gundham, ya might wanna come home again.” the voice came out of the device, making the Overlord raise a none-existing eyebrow. The Tamer of Automations sounded somehow panicked.

“And why is that? I did only arrive at my place of labour.” Gundham asked. Did he forget something at their shared realm?

“Well, I think that Kit is having her kittens right now and I have no idea what to do.”

 

Hearing this, the breeder immediately turned around and gave his employees the order to take over as long as he was gone. After grabbing his coat, he made his way back towards the realm he called his home, all the while giving his paramour instructions over the phone on what to do now. If Gundham had fortune on his side, he would be able to return before the feline was actually giving birth to her young or at least have her be able to accomplish this feat without his help.

 

It did not seem like he would be having luck today, as he drove right into the cursed rush hour and he was hardly able do move from the spot. There was only one way left to overcome this unfortunate course of events.

“My dark consort, as I will not arrive in time to fulfil my duties and help the young hellish beasts to be brought into this world, you will have to help your warrior with this task.”

“What?!” came a loud, shrieking voice out of the phone at this statement. “I can't do that!”

“Do not worry, I will guide you with the best of my abilities.” Gundham tried to calm the other male down. Though it would be hard even for the powerful Overlord of Ice, as he was not able to see what was happening and could only work with the Pink Haired One's descriptions.

While Gundham kept on driving towards his realm, he began to guide the mechanic throughout the procedure of assisting with the birth of hellish beasts, all the while listening to the explanations of Kazuichi on what exactly was going on at his side. It was taxing for the breeder to concentrate on all of this, while still keeping his control over the vehicle he was driving.

After a felt eternity, he was finally able to park the car that he had used and went into his and Kazuichi's shared realm, only to be greeted by the sight of said male sitting on the floor with nearly all of their animals around him. In the middle of all of this were Mystic Claw Chub-E and Kit, who were grooming two newborn cubs.

The breeder did not miss a second before he crouched down next to his lover and began inspecting the two cubs and their mother, who all were luckily looking fine.

“You did well, my paramour. All of these hellish beasts are feeling well and seem strong.” Gundham praised the other male and carefully placed the cubs back next to their mother.

“I actually did it!” Kazuichi was highly excited at this and grinned proudly over his accomplishment, “I helped those little things to get born and look how tiny they are! I can fit both in one hand.”

“I am proud of you.” Gundham gave a genuine smile at this.

“Thank ya Gundham.” Kazuichi was still grinning from one ear to the other, but he then gave a more sheepish kind of grin, “But now I'm going to wash my hands, since I have no idea what I got on them now and I really don't wanna find out.”

The Tamer of Automations went into the bathroom to clean his hands, while the breeder brought the two newborn warriors into a basket that he had prepared in advance for them and their mother.

 

***

 

After weeks of carefully training the pack of wolfs, they were now ready to be reintroduced to their natural home in the wild. It had been a sad goodbye for Gundham, yet he was proud over the pack that he had raised into the now independent wolfs that they were. Seeing the wolfs leave into their new home, the breeder gave his last goodbye to them, before returning to his own realm.

His mood was not the best, it never was after having to release his warriors into the world; though it was part of his duty to this world, so he had to carry the burden of his feelings.

However as soon as he went into the realm that he shared with Kazuichi, his mood immediately improved itself. The Tamer of Automations had fallen asleep on their sofa and had Kit, Chub-E and their two cubs sleeping on his body. His fingers were still touching the fur of one of them, as he seemed to have petted them before falling into his peaceful slumber.

This display made Gundham chuckle quietly, as he had to think about the fact that none other than the Tamer of Automations had been against the thought of having to take care of a litter of kittens. Yet now he was hardly seen without the small beasts.

Was it any wonder that Gundham had decided to share his path in life with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this story I end my spontaneous offerings over Christmas, since I have to go back to work tomorrow. Luckily I got a whole week holiday right after new year, so I can again write as much as I like then
> 
> I drew a little thing for this story  
> [Tumblr](https://crazynekochan.tumblr.com/post/169850140812/i-wanted-to-draw-souda-and-gundham-with-their-two)  
> It's nothing special, just Kazuichi and Tanaka with their cats


End file.
